Vampiers in the Night
by Xibiya
Summary: :A holloween one-shot!:Ichigo and Toshiro go to a holloween party, and are in deep trouble, when they play "Spin the Bottle". Review!:Might become Holiday Drabbles:


**Hello! This is a Holloween one-shot for Eternal Love! Since it is after all Holloween. Please enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Story:Vampires in the Night<br>Story Type:IchiHitsu one-shot  
>Author:Nagoyaka<br>~Please Enjoy!~

Ichigo looked around trudging through the crunching dead leaves in the thick forest. He sighed, frustrated and worried. He was looking for a house, it was supposed to be a haunted one, with a big party going on. But no matter which way Ichigo went, he couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" he muttered to himself. "I bet that Renji lied to me again."

There was an irritated groan from behind him and he turned his head. He smiled sheepishly at Toshiro, the...dressed up vampire, that was actually a vampire. He scratched the back of his own neck.

"Sorry, I thought it was this way." Ichigo said.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "You said that last time we walked down an endless path."

"Well...You lead us there." Ichigo said, pointing his finger at Toshiro's nose. "You can smell human's, and tonight, I'm not one."

"Of course not. You're a stupid mummy." Toshiro said turning around.

Ichigo scoffed."I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are. Mummies don't have brains." Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"So? I have one!" Ichigo argued.

"You don't act like it half the time." Toshiro muttered.

Ichigo crossed is arms and folowed behind Toshiro, sulking. "I bet you'll lead us down an endless path."

In mere minutes Ichigo and Toshiro found themselves at a haunted house party, dancing to music and enjoying themselves.

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**  
><strong>Kawari nante hoka ni inainda<strong>  
><strong>Kare naide ichirin no hana<strong>

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi**  
><strong>Marude hikage ni saita hana no you<strong>  
><strong>Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne<strong>  
><strong>Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne<strong>  
><strong>Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii<strong>  
><strong>Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo<strong>  
><strong>Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana<strong>

The bass thumped widely in the house, as the volume was turned up. Teens were laughing and singing along, when they knew the part. But others were slurring the words, and making fun of it. Ichigo happened to be the one who was drunk along with Rangiku, Renji, and Shuhei.

"Le's pway Spin da Bottle!" Rangiku suggested. Others nodded in agreement and sat in a circle. Ichigo looked behind him and reached out a hand.

"Commin sit nex' ta me, Shiro." he called.

Toshiro crossed his arms."I don't want to." he growled. "You're all drunk and need to go home."

"Aww, c'mon Shiro! You can play one game righ'?" Ichigo whined.

"No." Toshiro said simply.

"Please? I'll be a good boy 'nd let you bite me later" Ichigo teased.

Toshiro blushed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking 'bout. Sit next to me, 'nd I'll let you bite me."

Toshiro grumbled."Fine."

There was clapping and cheering as Toshiro sat next to Ichigo, to play the game.

"You are so dead when you're sober." Toshiro whispered.

Ichigo smiled. "Renji first."

The said Red-Headed Pineapple, spun the bottle and it landed on a random kid. Renji smirked and put a finger on his chin.

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room." Renji said.

The boy looked around and kissed a girl on the cheeks. He then spun the bottle, and it landed on Rangiku.

"Dare some one to spen five minutes in the closet." he said.

Rangiku looked around and smirked at Toshiro and Ichigo. "I dare you two, to go in the closet for five minutes."

Ichigo and Toshiro looked at eachother, and then at the closet door. They heisantly stood up and walked in, closing the door behind them.

Ichigo sighed."So what do we do?"

"Haven't you played this game? We kiss, and stuff." Toshiro said, eternally glad it was dark in the room.

"Do you?" Ichigo inquired.

Toshiro stayed silent. Ichigo waited. Then he pulled Toshiro close to him and leaned down.

**_SMACK!_**

Ichigo yelled in pain."OWW! What the hell? That hurt!"

"Then don't do that!" Toshiro said, walkingto the door, but snagged on something. "Oh great. I'm stuck."

"Let me help you." Ichigo said.

"You drunk bastard! Get away from me!" Toshiro yelled.

"I'm not drunk." Ichigo whispered in Toshiro's ear. "I've been sober since the game started."

Toshiro looked back."Damn you. You stupid Mummy."

"Whatever. Let me get you untangled."

Ichigo helped Toshiro out of the whatever he was stuck on and chuckled. "I wish I could've seen your face."

"Hey, Ichigo. I need to...feed on you." Toshiro said.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Toshiro leaned up and bit Ichigo's neck. Ichigo chuckled again.

"I told you I would let you bite me."

* * *

><p>AN: All done! Please review! Please! And HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! I want candy! Chocolate preferrably.

Toshiro:I hate you all.

Ichigo: He doesn't mean it.

Toshiro:Yes I do.

Me:No ya don't.

Toshiro:Shut up and end the damn story!

Me: T-T Meanie...

XxIchiGayaxX


End file.
